His Blood Is In My Veins
by VogueCharlotteVogue
Summary: Marilyn is David's daughter – and a vampire. To her, David is the best father a girl could ask for. When someone whose future has been written by David is attracted into the group, not only do sparks fly but the life she has been living for twelve years is totally changed forever.
1. Welcome To The Family

_My Past and Future_

It was a stormy night, the night of October 18th 1975. The furious rain never ceased to batter my body as I hurried through the streets under the bleak sky that had invaded daylight only hours before. The only light provided to guide me home were the bolts of lightning ripping through the sky for about a split second before dissolving. The wind howled deafeningly and had an evil plot to knock me off my feet. My once hip length hair of tight corkscrews was limp and drenched, and my lilac baby doll dress clung onto me and it felt incredibly heavy as if it had weights accessorising the brim. I was frozen to the bone with no coat and my feet were swamped with water. There was another jagged line of lightning, the cracking sound echoed throughout the city; I wasn't frightened by it though. Living in Santa Carla you had to be brave or your life was in grave jeopardy.

It was the day before my seventeenth birthday and I was charged with every piece of happiness I had in me. I couldn't wait to turn seventeen since it meant only one more year until I was eighteen, then I could abandon my mother for good. I despised my mother; she was the one who named me the culprit for my father's abrupt disappearance when I was one years old, leaving her as a single mother at the tender age of nineteen. She would never admit that she thought it was my fault, but by the way she treated my three half-siblings compared to me, I could just tell. When I was four she remarried to a man I hated with a thriving passion. I was always the one who was cast aside, regarded as the outsider. I wished my real father hadn't have vanished into thin air, I missed him dearly.

I turned the corner into a desolate alleyway, racing through the many inky puddles that splattered themselves over my bare leg every time my feet pounded them, sending shivers up my spine with each trickle that made contact with my skin. The golden heart-shaped locket that held a miniature photo of my father in leaped up and down at the pace of my feet running. Going down an alleyway in Santa Carla was a terrible mistake, especially when you could feel dark presences lurking around it.

Before I could even make another step, I was slammed against the crumbling brick wall, a suffocating grasp was wrangled around my neck. His eyes were shielded by circular glasses with clear lenses and as my eyes drifted behind his tall frame, I could see three other blurry figures behind him. I could relatively see all of them had extensive hair, one of them had raven hair and the other two had blonde hair of different shades.

"Please sir, if you let me go, I- I won't t-tell any-anybody" I stuttered from my delayed shock, who were these men who had so suddenly assaulted me? Little did I know that I would be spending the rest of my days with them.

"Don't worry little one, we're not going to hurt you. We're only going to make you one of us" the man's voice sounded comforting yet sinister "One of the family". What did 'one of them mean'? I would find out very soon who they were. Especially when one man advanced forwards out of his veil of shadows. My eyes increased in size and butterflies released themselves in my stomach, flying freely. It had to be him, I knew it was him.

"Dad?" it was him, I couldn't believe it was him. I opened my locket and took glances of the man in front of me and the picture of my father that was captured the around the same time his existence seemed to be terminated. A smile crawled on his lips and as there was another eruption of lightning, I could see tears of joy forming in his crystal blue eyes.

"It's me Marilyn, don't worry it won't hurt. Just drink this and all shall be explained" this was him – David Hayworth who had been missing and had been astray from his only daughters' life for fifteen years, revealed himself after all those heartaching years. It was my father standing in front of me. It was him. "Think about it Marilyn, we can finally be together after all these years and we can be for the rest of time. Immortality, no worries, just fun"

Only one thing accessed my brain – vampires.

"There're no such thing as vampires though" I repeated my thoughts, vampires were fictitious and only showed up in horror books and films. They couldn't be real, that's what I thought until the five men peeled back their lips and pairs of horned fangs sprouted out of their gums.

My jaw drooped rapidly and I was starting to feel faint as if I were about to collapse. Creatures of the night existed, and I was about to morph into one of them. It was my chance to escape from the mother I loathed so much, to be young forever and to finally be with my father – the things I had desired and dreamed of for what seemed like eternity. I had to seize this opportunity whilst it was still there. My long lost father strolled over to me with a dark amber glass bottle embellished with rubies and diamonds in his hands, the liquid inside appeared the same colour as the gleaming rubies, if not a little darker.

"Forever?" I asked in bewilderment, I cautiously accepted the bottle and breathed in its metallic aroma. It was blood. But whose was it? Suddenly, my face etched with horror of the purest form. My sun kissed skin had been drained of all colour, it was as pale as snow. My breathing rate had climaxed to something I had never experienced before in my former life and the man I had craved to call 'Daddy' for so many years was now my worst fear "You want me to drink your blood?" I exclaimed, I would drink it eventually, the urge to be with the man previously known as David Haywood was far too desirous. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around me and began stroking my hair soothingly whilst hushing me.

"I can't have you with your mother any longer" he whispered, he wasn't the only one who wanted me out of my mothers clutches "I've seen how she treats you. I want you now Marilyn, for the rest of time. I'll take care of you. I promise" his words sunk into the nethermost of my head, he would keep his word like a gentleman. "This is the only way I can look after you, drink it" He unchained himself from my being; his eyes commanded me to do it as he stared at me.

The others commenced in persuading chants, I took one last glimpse of the bottle before I brought it to my lips. The rusty blood enhanced, this was where everything changed. I was about to turn myself into another being. A better, stronger being. I would unite with my father and establish an actual life that I ached for, not the one my mother had already scheduled for me. I tilted my neck back and allowed the thick crimson liquid to slither down my throat; its vile iron taste tingled on my tongue. Everything I knew was about to change. There was an uproar of boisterous cheers, for once a group of people were proud of what I had achieved. I was welcomed into their group from the first drop of blood that entered my mouth. I was one of them.

Within a couple of days, I had made my first kill – transposing me from a half vampire into a full vampire. I had completed the cycle of a vampires life. I was finally like the rest of them; I was like my father at long last. My first kill was my History teacher – Mrs Appleton. I always had a strong dislike for her because she would continuously place me in detention with no relevant reasoning behind it and would constantly glare at me whilst I would be working calmly. Her blood tasted different compared to my first sample, it was warm and sweet whereas the blood from the bottle was glacial and reminded me of rusty coins. I grabbed her one day many hours after the school had closed and sunk my newborn fangs into her flesh before she even had a lucky moment to scream.

That's when I knew nothing was going to be the same. I was immortal, forever able to stalk the earth. The old Marilyn Haywood who was a slave to dolefulness was gone; she died when the new me was born.

Marilyn Haywood, the daughter of one of the most feared vampires in Santa Carla is the new me – and she will roam this earth until it is destroyed.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my third fanfic for Lost Boys, and I'm writing the next chapter as you read :D  
Let me know what you think so far in a review, I kinda love them things :') thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the future chapters :) **


	2. Who Are You?

_August 1987- Twelve Years Later..._

The Boardwalk – the home to rebellious teenagers hungering to flee from the claws of their strict parents. The Boardwalk welcomes you with its comforting amusements such as the addictive arcade games, adrenaline pumping rides and of course, the free concerts that cause you to liberate yourself. The main tourist attraction of Santa Carla may seem like an innocent place where you go for a good time what with its twinkling lights and pulsating life. However it is really a trap set up by the bloodthirsty. For twelve years, I have been a vampire and this is where I lure my victims. Some are young, some are old – I can't care less as long as I can feed my insufferable crave.

Tonight, I stalk The Boardwalk once again with the eyes of my family following my every movement, just to succeed in relishing that one taste I have been waiting for since my last kill which was about three days ago. In my usual attire of a man's oversized, pale pink and striped shirt, white lace stockings that begin at the medium section of my thighs and the signature earring in one lobe that represents that I belong to The Lost Boys, as we refer ourselves as, I skip merrily around the arcade with my eyes alert for a suitable target and my mane of tight curls embracing the air I can no longer breathe in. I glance behind my shoulder to see my father watching over me whilst participating in a drinking game that consists of swallowing as many shots of vodka as possible if someone says a certain word. I smile at him before turning my head again so I can examine the crowd of youngsters. That's one good thing about being immortal, I'm in a seventeen year olds body for the rest of time and so it gives me the liberty of acting like one as well.

"Not tonight, you got dinner last time" I hear a smoky voice softly whisper in my pierced ear – its Dad. Dad was turned into a vampire when he was twenty years old, so we appear to be in the same age group. However, if we hadn't have been turned by the man I call 'Grandpa Max' then he would be forty-seven years old and I would be about to enter my thirties. I revolve around to see him in his outfit of leather and torn jeans with his platinum blonde mullet striking out.

"Boo! No fair Dad, I'm doing this for myself. I need a little snack" I inform him in a rather childish voice, pouting at him and making my cocoa eyes seem wider. He can never resist the puppy look, it always wins him over. To my demise, he shakes his head and sticks to his original statement.

"Not tonight princess, I wanna teach Star how to catch her first kill" I immediately scoff and burst out into an untamed laughter. Star is one of our half-vampires, she's been that way for five years now and for some odd reason, Dad hasn't had the urge to change her into a full one yet. Though I love Star with all my heart, she will never be able to be one of us properly. She's too kind-hearted to be a cold vampire like us. To be a vampire, you have to manipulate people. If Star had to feed from someone, she would most likely break down into a heap of forlornness and ramble on about how she needs to kill them for her own good before freeing them. Where would she end up then? She would be dead with about ten stakes impaled in her heart. Hopefully, I can influence her enough to turn that decency into brutality.

"Good luck with that!" I sarcastically titter after catching Dads' disapproving eye once again, he opens his mouth to scold me "Where _is_ Star?" I know the answer before he can even reply "With Laddie in the arcade?"

"Good guess, off you go!" he chuckles before hauling me into a lovable embrace "Keep safe Marilyn" he backs off and looks at me sternly "And no, I repeat, no hunting whatsoever" I roll my eyes without him noticing, it annoys me when he doesn't allow me to feed. I can only survive off of Chinese food for so long until my vampire nature reminds me I require blood in my abnormal diet.

"Of course I won't, bye!" that was only half a promise; if my need for blood intensifies, then I will have to disobey him.

* * *

Dad watches me as I descend into the barbaric crowd of humans. As I cavort around gleefully with an ecstatic grin spread along my lips, handsome young men move out of the way for me, making it clearly evident they are eyeballing me with interest. Just to think, I could be having the satisfaction of drinking their syrupy blood if I wasn't pinned under my father's command. I know he does it for my own security but I'm perfectly capable to defend myself if I attract trouble.

"Hey good looking, you busy tonight?" a seductive male voice asks, brushing his hand across a forbidden part of my body. I smirk to myself, admiring the attention. I turn around to face the man who is being goaded by a bunch of other teenagers in the same outfit consisting of denim with numerous patches, rips and frays. They all wink at me, making gestures for me to call them later on. The man who actually touched me is one of them, except his bare chest glistens underneath the strobes of light and he has built up the courage to stand forward. He has short and voluminous hair that is styled into the latest haircut and though I'm quite tall myself, he stands over me like a skyscraper.

"Nice try buddy, but not for you!" I pinch his cheek with force and tease it with that smirk still playfully intact before optimistically skipping away, leaving them glum with a hint of bewilderment that they had came across a girl who had the nerve to reject them. I giggle slightly to myself, reminiscing on the many times I've had the joy of declining needy men's wishes. There have been many times I have flaunted myself around in this enlarged shirt and my lace stockings, either receiving lustrous or erratic stares from members of the alive public. I'm not about to break down sobbing for them though, I'm the superior being in the food chain. They'll all be wishing they had said their most humble apologies sooner for the past actions they had committed when they are introduced to Santa Carlas' cryptic secret.

However, there are only two humans who inspect every move I make with their eyes consumed of neither passion nor curiosity – Edgar and Alan Frog. The two young boys who spend most of their days in the solitary comic book store that is located only a short distance away from my familys' hangout, always keep an eye on me as if I'm about to abduct every dreadful comic that is for sale. I just overlook them, I wouldn't drink their blood. If the rumours of them possessing every weapon that threatens a vampires' existence are true then I definitely want to avoid them. The night my father said I could be immortal; he didn't mention that there would be certain ways that we could become deceased. From his description, the method of assassinating a vampire isn't something I would inflict upon the cruellest nightstalkers. Even now, though I'm not on the kill they continue to stalk me like I'm a bomb that's about to rupture.

I ignore their prowling eyes and swiftly prance past them into the arcade full of comical music, rides that will surely cause ones adrenaline rush to rise and the games that have you hooked deeper into its clutches with each play. There are clusters of humans of a much more tender age congesting the space, all of them tackling to have that one moment on the brand new game whose popularity will die as soon as its title is replaced. Only a small minority of the people in here are young adults who don't actually play on the games, they just linger around in the corner smoking and being intoxicated morons.

"Marilyn!" I hear Stars voice hollering from amongst the tumultuous mixture of music, laughter and chatter, but I can't even catch a glimpse of her. Suddenly, someone clasps their arms around my waist – Laddie. Laddie is another half-vampire we shelter after Grandpa Max decided I wasn't to be the baby of the family anymore. I didn't take much of a liking to Laddie when I was first introduced to him, what with my experiences of younger siblings in my previous life. We hardly traded a word between us and weren't involved in anything together. Until one day, poor Laddie scraped his knee. That whimpering lip of his brought out the nurturing part that buries itself deep inside of me as I rushed over to his side and soothed him whilst erasing the little beads of tears that ran down his puffy cheeks. From that moment onwards, I've been adoring Laddie and spending as much time as possible with him.

I ruffle Laddies light brown hair and plant a kiss on his forehead which he begins to blush at.

"Hey little dude!" I giggle and softly take hold of his hand "Where's Star?" just as I say that, Star with the corners of her mouth pinned up to her ears sprints over to me and seizes my arms, transporting me through the gaps of space.

"Woah! Nice to see you too Star!" I yell above the many noises being created. Her grip around my arm slackens and she apologizes with sincerity "What's up with you being all happy?" Before she can even inform me of what has made her so elated, I peek behind my shoulder to see a man with medium ash brown hair styled perfectly for his loose ringlets and in a khaki jacket, a faint grey top and light blue denim jeans, seeking for Star. A smile almost as big as Star's escalates onto my lips "Ohh, I see now"

"He's been following me" Star giggles like a little girl who has discovered her first crush "Should I say hello? What do you think Marilyn? Your good at these kinda things" She's correct there, I have been tending to men who chase after Star and I ever since I was assigned to by both Grandpa Max and Dad. Knowing I have to guard Star with my imperishable life, I turn around to confront her attractive stalker. After all, she is to be my sister and the newest addition to the family very soon.

"Are you following us?" I question the man who stumbles in his previously quickened steps; I cross my arms to show that I'm being entirely critical about this situation "Well?" I ask and raise a sleek eyebrow.

"Erm... not you, erm" he stutters, glimpsing at Star many times. It's obvious he is utterly starstruck from what he has seen of Star so far, I haven't encountered an reaction like this before when dealing with mine and Stars' admirers. Whereas other guys have uncouthly staggered away whilst muttering apologies, this guy stays where he is and observes both Star and I.

"So you_ are_ following someone? Just not me?" the man stares blankly at me with awe manifesting his features, I laugh a little at him as his mouth parts slightly "You could've said that to start with to save all the drama!"

"Mike!" a younger boy who I assume is this 'Mikes'' brother dashes over to Star's pursuer in a bizarre outfit of a dull plaid blazer with low shoulder pads and a flashy shirt underneath "Mike, look what some weirdoes –" the unfashionable boy halts and begins to gawk at me with his mouth wide enough to catch flies for a meal.

"Wanna keep your eyes on that comic?" I inquire after noticing the 'Vampires Everywhere!' comic grasped in his hands. The design with a talented drawing of your stereotypical ruthless vampire depicting Dracula and the title appearing as if it has been smeared in blood, instantly reveals that this young boy has been lectured by the infamous Frog Brothers about the former humans inhabiting Santa Carla. "That story don't tell you everything about killing vampires, you know kid?" The reluctant teenager nods his head as if my appearance has partially sedated him. "Come on Star, let's go"

"Wait, what's your name?" this 'Mike' person asks, I smirk again and swivel around.

"You'll find out sooner or later" I wink at him, his cheeks seethe with redness "See you later 'Mike'"

I grab Stars hand and force her to conclude the gazing between her and this man who I have never detected before in Santa Carla. Star doesn't dare to quarrel with me and quietly abides to my orders, only letting out a sigh of despair.

"You'll thank me for it later Star, that guy seemed a little off to me. Like that burger I ate last week" I cringe just pondering over its abominable aroma "Ugh... that's what I call funky!"

"I know, I just wanted to talk though" Star sighs deeply. Unfortunately, Star is very ignorant when it comes to men and their wishes. She is the complete opposite of me, I have to be strong though for not only my sake but for the rest of the familys' sakes. I just hope when she truly turns into one of us, that ignorance will fade.

* * *

Goosebumps surface my skin as the thin cotton material my shirt is constructed from doesn't ward off the cold temperature that lingers in the atmosphere. Star and Laddie saunter over to the group of motorbikes that belong strictly to the Lost Boys. Being the baddest of the baddest in town, we overrule everyone. The motorbikes not only make us even more detached from the laws that suffocate humans, they remind the rest of Santa Carla who really holds the position of high authority.

Star is sulking with me after I gave her yet another pep talk on what men want from tempting women like us. She knows that I'm in the right, she just doesn't want to admit it. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and snap my head around immediately. It's the stalker from earlier; he seems to have returned for more information on Star who he has grown quite a jeopardous obsession over. It wouldn't be the first time a man has done that. Men like that usually end up 'mysteriously' vanishing into thin air after Dad finds out what they are really ambitioning.

"You didn't tell me your name" to my surprise, his interests have manoeuvred onto me. I arch a corner of my lips into a deceitful smirk and chuckle at his desperateness to learn an ounce of my identity. There's something about him though, I'm not sure what but I'm almost certain this isn't going to be the last I see of this man.

"You didn't tell me yours either, we'll swap names later" without a goodbye said between either of us, I gracefully skip over to the crew of my champions where I dare to look back at the sullen guy before climbing onto my Uncle Markos' motorbike. Being on Uncle Markos' motorbike is a promise for an exhilarating time as he is one of biggest practical jokers in our family along with my Uncle Paul.

"Who's the guy Marilyn?" Uncle Marko sniggers, tenderly guiding my hands around his waist.

"Piss off Uncle M!" I giggle, teasingly punching his stomach at which he expresses a rowdy groan.

"Why'd I ever let you come ride with me?" he whines in agony, bending down and clutching his stomach.

"Drama queen..." I mumble so he doesn't hear the offense escaping my lips.

"Marilyn, did you listen to your dad when he said 'respect your elders'?" Uncle Marko inquires, striving to keep his laughter inside of him. His lips are clamped together and the hysterics he is attempting to keep in retreat as splutters more than anything. I remain calm though and flick my voluminous locks of dark ringlets onto my right shoulder where they flow down to my ribcage.

"If he doesn't put a please on the end then I don't obey" all I receive is an array of 'oohs' from the other bikers, apart from Dad who stares at me with displeasure. "You know I listen to you really Daddy!" To my relief, he winks at me with satisfaction from my change in response.

"That's better, now come on. Lets pull, I don't want my little girl getting a cold" he jokingly notifies the others who create an outcry of cackles; except Star who patiently sits on the back of Dads jet black motor with her eyes averted from anyone who might utter a word to her. Everyone guns their engines into a powerful growl whilst laughing still.

"Aww, Daddy's little girl!" Uncle Paul teases, blowing a kiss in my direction. I just playfully stick my tongue out at him.

"Hold on tight baby girl!" Uncle Marko bellows over the boisterous roars of the four engines; I fasten my arms solidly around his waist once more. I can't resist but to spin my head around to see if that guy is still outside the Boardwalk. To my delight, he is along with the younger brother or friend whose style is more than outlandish. The fair haired boy is whispering something to him, tugging at his jacket for him to join him back into the warmth of the nightlife. I jerk my eyesight away from him as the motorbike abruptly speeds off into the blankets of darkness that I rely on. "Thought I told you to hold on tight!"

That fascinating stranger hovers in my mind; who was he? Why haven't I seen him before? I know practically everyone in Santa Carla, having spent my mortal and everlasting life residing here. I have never laid eyes onto him though, until tonight. This won't be the final time we meet, I'm determined that we see each other again. Whether it's tomorrow or in the distant future – we will meet again.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading, following and favouriting! Its awesome seeing people enjoy my work! **

**Anyway, big thank you to:**

**acelostgirl**

**allqua**

**lost boys luvr**

**SkittleMachine **

**MadeInThe90s**

**Sarah-Frog-Brothers-Fan**

**adricullenhale**

**cutie2boot4u**

**gidget1115**

**ValentineNoir**

**Hope all of you guys enjoy the chapter, remember to review as not only do I love them but it gives me motivation whether its negative or positive! Once again, thank you! **


	3. Troubling Glances

Another night of stalking, another victim. As I access the Boardwalk and inspect the humans emerging into the nightlife of amusement, I wonder who I will feed from tonight. I don't care as long as I get a little taste of oozing blood. All of them appear to be having an unbelievable time, almost seems a shame to be killing one of them tonight. They'll have to deal with it though; their petty little lives come second to my immortal one. Behind me are Star and Laddie tottering along at a deliberate speed, and in front are the domineering males of the pack looking their coolest. Suddenly, Dad spins around and places his hands on my shoulders, his face manifesting the strict rules that are to spill from his mouth.

"We're gonna see the band, you wanna take care of Laddie?" he commands, that wasn't a question he had just asked me – it was an order.

"That's cool with me, what's Star gonna do?" a smirk rises up on my lips, my mind consisting of hilarious thoughts of Star attempting to hunt. "Tonight's the night, huh?" Dad grins and brings out the elder cigarette that is always behind his ear. He won't smoke it, that one cigarette has been behind his ear ever since we reunited in 1975. I can't believe it's been over a decade since I finally had the honour of meeting my father. It's insane just thinking about it but when I actually overlook time slipping away at an electric speed, it causes me to come to a realisation that I made the right decision of escaping my mother's smothering grasp.

Somehow, amongst all this indisputable hatred for my mom, the memory of the last time I saw her is hooked in my brain. I remember the nimble snowflakes caressing my body and the essence of blood in my mouth, I wasn't alone. Dad was protectively by my side, walking at the same pace as well. Then all of a sudden, he captured my hand with a mischievous smirk on his lips and towed me past a group of people. One of the faces I viewed was my mothers. Over the all the years I hadn't been burdened by her presence, she had metamorphosed into something I never thought she would become; bottomless lines had been engraved into her forehead, her slim figure that duplicated one of an actresses had transformed into nothing but skin and bones but was masked away by a compact fur coat. Her once treasured coffee hair had naturally dyed itself grey and her eyes were sunken into a deep stress.

_"Marilyn?" _her grating voice had whispered, that's when Dad increased his pace _"Marilyn! Marilyn, sweetheart! Come back!" _the cynical people surrounding her ushered her into a car that flashed away in the night, stifling her screams and truths. Nobody considered for one moment it was me, not even my half-siblings who had blossomed into adults. Though they had changed drastically, I knew from the minute a saw them who they were.

That was in 1985, ten years since I vanished into thin air, two years ago. I haven't laid eyes on them since. I'm happy with my life now they're lastingly removed from it. I can enjoy the satisfactions of being a vampire knowing I won't ever have to see their harassing faces again. If I do so happen to come across them once more – I'll make sure it's the final time I do so.

That's one of the many beneficial things Dad has educated me during these twelve years we have been together, how to be fearless and to put myself first. Being a vampire we have to, otherwise we face the jeopardy of our immortal state being savaged by slayers like the Frog Brothers. We don't have a care in the world for anyone else but ourselves. We are self-serving, with only the pack being on our list for the ones we defend as well as ourselves. That's how nature intended it to be. There are times where our emotions from our previous lives descend upon us and we let out an ounce of love. It's very rare though and hardly ever happens. Abandoning those emotions is an effortless task, but it requires strength – something Star will never be able to do. She's too friendly to give up all those feelings that humans have to endure; she will never become a remorseless murderer like us.

"Take care of yourself" Dad discloses our brief conversation with a warning that if not followed will come along with severe consequences.

Though he may not be the head of our family, he is my father and will be respected. I was expecting him to be lenient considering he had missed fifteen years of my life. However, once a vampire you are still constrained to regulations and rules.

Dad beckons Star over who hastily walks to his side. At least that's one rule Star has managed to understand: 'Never violate orders from a vampire above you'. Everyone, all but Star and Laddie, in this family are higher than me in this hierarchy system we have. Therefore, I follow the rules of my father, my uncles and Grandpa Max. Star and Laddie not only have to serve them, but they also have to serve me. There is one rule though that every vampire has to abide by – loyalty to the pack.

"You got it" I answer before elongating my arm for Laddie to hold onto my hand. I look at Star who appears mournful as always with her eyes immersed on the ground. "See you later, Star" Her head snaps up and she meekly smiles with heedlessness. I'll never know what's going on in that girls head, though she's like a sister to me, I do wish she'd toughen up and deal with her new environment. "Come on Laddie, let's pull" and with that, Laddie and I disappear into the mob of beating hearts.

* * *

As we walk with lecherous eyes gawking at me, I feel a tugging at my oversized shirt I wore the previous night. I peer down to see Laddie staring up at me with his eyes full of admiration.

"You look pretty tonight Marilyn!" even though I dress and appear like this all the time in the same fading stripes on my men's shirt, white lace stockings and subtle black eyeliner with my genuine lengthy eyelashes coated in mascara, I still find it sweet that he compliments me.

"Thanks little dude!" I ruffle his hair, Laddie immediately smoothens the mess I created down after I remove my hands. I clasp onto a pair of sneering eyes stalking me from a distance – Alan and Edgar Frog are once again on the hunt for vampires.

Everyone presumes they are complete maniacs who still believe in creatures of the night. If only they realised the height of the Frog Brothers intelligence, they would all quake in fear from my presence. We have to keep our true identities another mystery that will never be solved though, or we shall surely be in grave danger. Whilst I tend to avoid the Frog Brothers, sometimes I find it amusing to enter their comic store every once in a while just to stir up their tempers. Those two always get agitated if not a little anxious when I am so proximate to them, breaking the comfortable radius I usually keep.

"Wanna go get some comics little dude?" I ask Laddie who cheerfully nods his head in an agreement.

"Can we make them think they've got centipedes down their shirts again?" Laddie sniggers, relishing one of the few pranks I have played on the Frog Brothers. I chuckle at his enthusiastic view on mind-tricks; I can just tell Laddie is going to be a great vampire once he makes his first kill.

"Nah, that one's old now! You got any ideas?" I question Laddie who is now deep in thought, masterminding his scheme to repulse our enemies.

"Ooh! What about cockroaches in their pants? Or wasps and hornets in their ears? Or maybe we could..." Laddie trails on with his diabolical proposals on how to trifle with the Frog Brothers minds as we walk into the comic store engrossed with phony heroes and heroines in their ablaze outfits that they only wear when pursuing to appear daring. I squeeze his hand a little as an order for him to lower his eager voice. He obeys me, shutting up instantly.

We swift past the Frog Brothers whose faces contort with ferocity, they trade a collaborative look and commence the scrutinizing. Laddie and I disregard them shadowing us and begin skimming through the worn pages the cheesy comics. From the pages I've rashly scanned through, I've gathered that the plot is basically a man who goes into work one day as a normal person and comes out as a superhero with romance and thrillers to fill in the gaps. It isn't exactly what I would call gripping, but apparently it appeals to others. A blatant cough distracts me; I lazily slant my head to the left, only to see Edgar and Alan Frog glaring at me.

"Can I help you at all?" I probe, raising an eyebrow and drifting my eyes back onto the comic that bores me to a new extreme. Before I can even turn the page, the book of tediousness is snatched from my hands. Once again, I slant my head to the side. "That wasn't very polite now, was it? Surely your pothead parents brought you up to have at least some manners?"

"Thought we told you to stay outta here" Edgar's gruff voice informs me threateningly; they have said no such thing, if they think they can treat me like an imbecile then they can think again.

"Must've slipped my mind!" I sigh with a corner of my mouth uplifting at their stumbling reaction that shows me they're failing to defeat me – again. I notice Laddie preoccupied with his attention completely fascinated in another comic, his eyes taking in every little bit of detail. "You said nothin' about the kid"

"Yeah... well... the kid ain't a problem! You are though!" Alan protests with his eyes increasing in size and a triumph smile on his lips.

"Dude! That was a good one, man!" Edgar congratulates his brother with a firm handshake whilst I watch the entertainment. They hear me chuckle and snap their heads in unison to face me again with their expressions of jubilance altering into one of inclemency. "You better get out – or else"

"Or else what?" I challenge the two brothers who appear to be as petrified as a rabbit in glowering headlights with every step I advance towards them. I catapult the comic book behind me, the Frog brothers quickly watch where it lands before turning their sights back onto me.

"We-we... um, I erm..." Alan starts but soon turns to his brother for some aid "Ed, help me out. The hot vamp is gaining on us" by this point the close brothers are huddled up together with their arms around each other as a method of protection. How they think it'll prevent me from striking out at them I will never know. I won't though, not unless I want my secret to be exposed along with a wooden stake skewered in my abdomen.

"We'll throw garlic at you!" Edgar yells after a second of musing over what he could say that would frighten me. I roll my eyes and titter at their stupidity, they're too frightened right now to even dare contemplate it and from the looks of it, they aren't going to be moving an inch to ransack garlic from the pizza place that's just around the corner from here.

"Wow, great threat! I'm shitting myself just thinking about it!" I sarcastically whimper, creating theatrical movements to show just how 'terrified' I am.

"So you should be!" Alan barks, his grasp around Edgars t-shirt getting tenser with every footstep I make. Their eyes enlarge to a whole new scale, as does my grin when three obstacles behind them halt their fleeing movements.

"It ain't very nice trying to scare a woman, girls" Uncle Paul familiarizes them with an inauspicious body language, his glares causing Edgar and Alan to part their lips exceedingly.

"I think you two should apologize while you have the chance. You know, while you're still living" Uncle Dwayne squares up to the two shaken boys with promising cautions gleaming in his eyes. Uncle Marko is picking at Alan's' dark locks, knowing Uncle Marko he is most likely about to cheat them into believing something grotesque.

"Sorry kid, just wanna get these lice out your hair" he murmurs, acting as if he is entirely absorbed into ridding Alan of the foul insects. Alan squeals like a girl and darts into the staff area where no one else is permitted to enter without consent, covering his hair with his hands whilst itching away frantically. Laddie, my uncles and I laugh hysterically at the victorious antic Uncle Marko had just committed. Edgar however, is both fuming and displeased with his cheeks flaring up in an intense red hue and his fists clenched. If he knows whats better for him, he should hide those argumentative fists before he gets hurt, or even better – killed.

"Your mindfucks don't work with _me _Prince of Darkness!" Edgar retorts, giving each of us, except Laddie who's now entranced with a different comic of a similar storyline, a disdainful look.

"All hail Prince Marko of Darkness!" Uncle Paul cheers, bowing jokingly to Uncle Marko who pretends to knight him with his arm. It's then I feel an arm slither around my waist; I peek up to see Uncle Dwayne staring directly at my other uncles' comedy show. I know now that it's time for me to make a leave; the hilarities are coming to an end.

"I think you've been reading too many comic books, kid" I snarl at Edgar who narrows his eyes at me like I'm a fatal curse in physical form. "Come on, Laddie. Let's go, take the comic with you" Laddie hooks onto my hand as Dwayne escorts us out of the desolate store. Edgars' objections bleach into the many other sounds that establish the lively Boardwalk.

* * *

Uncle Marko and Uncle Paul soon catch up with us, continuing to cackle wildly at the priceless jokes.

"Well hello there, 'Prince of Darkness'!" I holler, evidently referring to one of Edgars' so-called offensive nicknames for all vampires. "Hey! If your Prince of Darkness, what does that make me?" I bat my prolonged eyelashes at Uncle Marko, hinting that I require a gratifying title.

"Hmm... Marilyn!" Uncle Marko laughs with all of us following.

The laughter drains out slowly, leaving Laddie and I the only ones giggling. The three men are scowling in the direction in front of me; I trace their line of vision to see the guy who I recall was named 'Mike' by the younger blonde, seizing opportunities to catch quick glimpses of me by the merry-go round where an older woman with mouse brown hair stands with him in an indigo dress with an indistinct pattern and a cream woollen cardigan shielding her from the glacial night breeze that lingers, obviously unaware that her son or other family member is being watched. I quickly look away, not wanting him to notice me actually taking an interest.

"What the hell are you guys staring at?" I query although having full knowledge of who they are actually looking at. Uncle Dwayne cups my jaw and strenuously angles my face to look at him.

"I wouldn't go near him, Marilyn. He's someone else's" he eases his strong grip, manoeuvring his arm back down to my trim waist. "Wanna get some Chinese?"

"Thank God you asked that! I thought I was gonna be starving my ass off tonight!" I sigh in relief, though I'm laughing along with everyone else, I'm secretly wondering why Uncle Dwayne advised me to keep clear of that guy who Star had possessed with her stunning looks last night. Not only that – but whose is he?

As we saunter out of the Boardwalk assuredly, I capture another glance of the mystery guy, concluding any contact I will have with him. I say that now, but sooner or later - he will return.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followings! I really appreciate it; hope you all enjoy this chapter, feel free to let me know what you think in a review! Once again, thank you :D **


	4. We Meet Again

As he drifts past me, the compelling essence of lukewarm blood that sprints in his veins beguiles me. I immediately chase him. This man's face isn't visible to me; all I can see is the luminous aqua Mohawk that runs down the leather coated back. There are numerous twists and turns I have to make, as if my target can detect my lurking presence. He won't sense anything; I've been hunting for the last twelve years and consider myself a master when it comes to slyly attacking a human. The civilians of Santa Carla are all too credulous in my opinion, how they really believe that at least a dozen people mysteriously vanish every month is beyond me. As long as it keeps our secret guarded, then I shan't complain about it.

Suddenly, Dad appears at my side with a smirk pinned onto his lips. I glance behind my shoulder to see my uncles in a random formation, just to assure our little meal isn't aware of us following him. I captivate my full attention back onto the bright haired man who's still oblivious to the fact that very soon he will be dead.

"Where's Laddie and Star?" I ask him whilst keeping the larger percentage of my attention span on the man whose only purpose in life to me is providing the end of my hunger for a while until I can feed again. Luckily, Dad and I are talented hunters who can speak and concentrate on our dinner at the same time. Multitasking is a skill I'm fortunate to have learnt from my Dad, along with the many other lessons he and my uncles have taught me over the years.

"Somewhere" his one worded answer informs me that he's completely fixated on achieving our goal – seizing that one taste of iron blood. "You usually ask a sarcastic question at this point, where is it?" Dad smirks again and we chuckle together. It's important that we maintain our covers as just more humans in this extraordinary society and not let anything slip about our horrifically sincere identities.

"And that somewhere would be?" I question, arching my lips into a beaming yet sinister smile.

My uncles and Grandpa Max are always commenting on how Dad and I are so alike. My cocoa brown eyes and ringlets that match the alluring eyes that enslave every one of my male victims are the only things that create the difference between my Dad and me. Other than that, we are exactly alike, also with the exception of me being a woman. Our personalities that exhibit pure ferociousness and no mercy are twins. We both have a sarcastic nature, and we always show it except when it comes to business such as this. I've been influenced by my uncles though to be playful which amuses Dad and Grandpa Max, especially when they see it in action.

"You're too much like me, Marilyn!" Dad chuckles with half of him freeing his humorous side and the other half remaining deadly serious.

"You should be proud of that!" I giggle, my eyes still on that intensely hued man.

"Don't worry, Marilyn. I am" our mild laughter dies away as sternness invades over us. "I'll always be proud"

* * *

The soft and perspiring summer night air where the only slight chilly wind is generated by speeding vehicles that pass us by is consumed with tension and excitement as we all hide in the grand oak tree that situates itself near a group of partying young teenagers who are happily enjoying their youth years before they grow old. Those years compacted with spending quality time with the grandchildren and relaxing won't ever come – they're ours tonight.

"Dibs on the smurf!" Uncle Marko whispers, referring to the person we had been previously stalking.

I begin to wonder what these nights will be like once Star and Laddie join. I can just imagine Star bawling and apologizing to each of the massacred corpses for making them look so hideous. Once Laddie turns into one of us, Uncle Dwayne will most likely teach Laddie how to feed with my help, Star would of course object to having any part in educating Laddie to murder 'innocent' people. To Laddie, instead of believing he is killing, it'll be like a game to him. When he is more experienced, we might just reveal what he's really doing. Star will just have to get used to it, she hasn't got a choice anymore.

Before, I couldn't care less if she left the group, I would've been able to survive without her, and I still would be fully capable to do so. However, Star and I have developed a sisterly bond and in a way, I feel almost pledged to chaperon her from her human life into a creature whose life is extended from only numerous decades to an eternity.

"Wanna share, Uncle M?" I inquire in a cute and almost silent voice, batting my elongated eyelashes a few times in order for him to agree.

"Hell no, this one's mine" we poke our tongues out at each other teasingly before returning back to our serious sides. We all await Dad's next instruction; the time for annihilation must be coming soon. The cars passing us vanish. It's time.

I've been craving for this moment to come. It will come and I guarantee I won't regret any of it.

* * *

I skip merrily around the Boardwalk, my ears attentively listening to the music that thunderingly blares throughout the antique building. My mood has escalated after my appetizing meal that would be fit for Grandpa Max. I can tell tonight is going to be one of those nights where my family and I just party until sunrise when we will have to disperse from the delish society to the cave where we shall hibernate until the moon unveils itself in the sheets of jet black. The Boardwalk will never grow old for me, even in my human life it was where my friends and I would visit for a good time.

Sometimes I think to myself, it's a miracle how nobody recognizes me, it's like they have forgotten about me already. I'm grateful that they've lost all memory of me within twelve years though; it's my duty to protect and stay with my family. If the occurrence of where an old face does so happen to verify my identity arises then I would know what to do. I haven't been educated how to handle that unlikely situation, but I've taught myself what I would do. Being at the high end of the food chain, the person or persons would simply cease to exist as soon as their eyes confirm that I am Marilyn Haywood from 1975. Their sudden disappearance would also be a delightful benefit to me; not only will I be free from further dramas, but I would have a tasty meal to come along with it as well!

It's then I see him. The oracular man from the previous night. The man whom I believe is called 'Mike' seems to be hunting as well; it's either for two people – Star or me. Star won't get her hands on him though. I'll make sure of it. Dad has certain arrangements for Star and the least we need to happen is her declining into an immersed romance.

However, my uncles words swim into my mind – _"I wouldn't go near him, Marilyn. He's someone else's". _It may sound like a suggestion and a warning piece of advice, however I have the intelligence to analyse it as another command. I have to abide by those above me.

I sigh in disappointment before retracing my steps through the jostling crowds and make my way back to my family.

"Hey! Watch where your goin'!" an inflamed teenage girl yells as I break her and her jock boyfriends trance of kissing by gliding through them.

"Oops" I shout in a monotone voice, seizing one of the few vodka shots from the bar. I turn around, leaning on the luminous counter, to view her athletic boyfriend examining me with blatant curiosity. The teenage girl with her short clothing and fake backcombed hair thuds him with her fist.

"Stop looking at her" her eyes return back onto me, glowering with hatred. "Ain't you gonna say sorry?" I chuckle at her absurdness; me apologizing to humans is something that never appears, unless it's in a facetious manner. I manoeuvre into her assuagement zone, my face only inches away from hers. Her eyes narrow at me and her breathing rate increases out of terror.

"Nope" I hastily curve a corner of my mouth before feeling something skim across that specific part of my body that has been breached many times beforehand. My eyes glance at the grinning boy who is at least seventeen. "Teach your boyfriend not to touch my ass as well" that is my final sentence to the girl who challenged herself to question me.

I abandon the now bickering couple, and arrive back to my family who are situated on the merry-go-round where the constructed horses spin around at a deliberate speed. Dad leaps off from the amusement for children with his eyes glued onto something in the distance.

"What's up? You seem a little off" Dad then looks at me and ushers me by the side of another entertainment for the younger generation that includes shooting targets with the liquid from pistols. "What is it?"

"Some guy's after Star, I need you to get him away from her" I knew that Mike guy was going to interfere with Star's training and initiation somehow. "No killing though" those three words shock me slightly, what did he want me to do with him then? "Go, I'll see you later" I'm about to call him back to ask for some guidance to how I'm supposed to fulfil his wishes until he is out of sight and back onto the merry-go-round with my uncles who are waving at me in a mischievous manner.

I rotate around once again and embark back into the hordes of humans who are celebrating their youth. I'm proceeding past a familiar brawling couple when all of a sudden I'm spun around only to face the furious girl from earlier glaring at me.

"Look who's back" the unnamed girl sneers, lighting up at cigarette. Before she can place it in her mouth, I snatch it from her. "What the fuck do you think you're –" I inhale in the bitter taste of the cigarette, the smoke irritating my throat as it scratches angrily. I haven't smoked a single cigarette since 1980 where Uncle Dwayne dared me to take a drag from it. With satisfaction I watch her once arrogant face contort into horror as I blow the silvery cloud of nicotine in her face. The girl who has crossed me for the last time splutters out violent coughs, bending over the bars counter for support.

"You can have it back now – my treat" I flick the flamed cigarette so it lands on the counter next to her. Finally, I depart from the battle scene where I have triumphed yet again. My eyes search through the many dancing people to seek out that man who is now posing a danger to Star.

A devious smile heightens on my lips as I see him standing by a stall where he seems to be purchasing one of the cheap leather jackets. He immediately attires it, without another moment to waste I commence the next movement to assure he is away from Star.

I saunter past him, calculatingly bumping his arm so I captivate his attention. My intentions work as it triggers him to follow me. A hand brushes tenderly on my shoulder and a distinct word from a husky voice informs me it's him. Once again, I rotate around to be greeted by his loose curls and startling blue eyes. His face seems somewhat in awe, as if he's come across something far beyond the land of dreams.

"You weren't looking for me, were you?" it's obvious he was thinking I was Star what with our similar style in hair.

"No, I was" he corrects me with his pink lips sculpted in a pleased smirk. I raise both an eyebrow and a corner of my lips to demonstrate my gladness. "You said you'd tell me your name yesterday"

Together we walk through the different isolated stalls, I chuckle at his statement.

"I didn't say when!" I laugh, reminiscing back to when I informed him that I would tell him soon. "Also, I said that we'd exchange them. You first"

"Michael, Michael Emerson" I thought Mike was shortened for another name, when I first had the honour of being acquainted with Star's confident lover I thought his name would have been something different, something that would suit his mysterious personality. "Your turn!" I peer behind my shoulder to see him waiting anxiously.

"Marilyn, after the actress"

My mom decided to entitle me in respect for her favourite actress, Dad didn't really have a say in what I was to be called even before my birth. I understand why Dad would have desired to flee from my mom, she was controlling and if something didn't go her way then she would fight and scream until it was presented to her on a platinum platter. It's quite odd how Dad and I after so many years of being under her spell are now liberated and if we ever had the unfortunate event drift past that involves a forced reconciliation with her, then we would be the ones in charge, not her.

"You look like an actress, you've got that pretty smile actresses have" I thank him with the devout smile he had been referring to and longing for. "You wanna get outta here? You know, before my brother comes?" I had a feeling that blonde haired boy with the unique fashion was his brother, only because their faces are alike and I can't generate another reason in my mind why the boy would come near Michael like that.

"I'm cool here, thanks; why, where were you thinking of going?" I inquire, I prefer staying close to my family and if it means leaving, then I'm not accompanying Michael anywhere.

"Just for a bite to eat, I've heard the burger bar –"

"I've eaten tonight" a blissful smile emerges on my lips again as I think back to the patent aroma of deteriorating metal that consumed the savage atmosphere around me and the beautiful sight of the burgundy liquid oozing out of the victims flesh.

"You're kinda rude, ain't you?" Michael investigates with all humour averted from his words. I circle around to face him, becoming extremely proximate with his eyes.

"And you're kinda stalkerish, ain't you?" I interrogate, my dark chocolate eyes staring directly into his crystal blue ones. It only takes a few seconds before he relaxes, coming to his senses that I'm not the average girl who collapses in heaps of apologies when questioned about flaws in their personality. I turn on my heel, walking away from him.

"Wait!" his hand clutches around my arm with solidity but I can feel tingles from his sensitivity towards me racing from his fingertips in that section of my arm. I smile to myself that he has returned and once more, angle myself to look into his eyes of a celestially rare colour. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" I start to laugh at him again, only for his response that shows on his features to be one of bewilderment.

"It'll take more than that to offend me, Michael" As a matter of fact, nothing really offends me. If someone is pursuing to provoke me then I either tend to ignore it or receive revenge later on when the culprit least expects it. I'm not going to harm Michael though, there is something about him that makes me curious, he's someone I want to explore further. "However, you can make it up to me if you still feel bad?"

"Your wish is my command!" he chuckles, causing me to giggle at him. "Well since you've eaten already, we could just hang here?" that sounds like a better plan of action to me. I nod to show my approval and we continue walking around.

Before I can initiate my exploration into Michael's personality, we are blocked by four magisterial males who will stop at nothing to guard me when something threatening is lingering around.

"Come on, Marilyn. We're going" Dad notifies me, his eyes chained on Michael for a strict analysis. Without another thought, I obey him by swiftly moving over to his side. Michael with demoralization watches me do this, all of his hopes of us two being alone exhausting. "Your little friend can come along if he wants" Dad covertly squeezes my hand as an order for me to look up at him. My view meanders up to reunite with his eyes, he flashes me a sinister look.

"You can make it up to me now, Michael" I say, implying he should join us for the expedition to the cave. My eyes are tempting him to attend the ride to Hudsons Bluff as he resigns to my invitation and arrives at my side.

"You gotta bike, Michael?" Dad queries, Michael stares blankly at him for a moment before comprehending what he has asked.

"Yeah. Where're we going?" Dad doesn't acknowledge Michael's question as he steals a bottle of alcohol from one of the intoxicated people progressing past us before removing his presence from us and into the outside air that is a life line to humans. Michael appears slightly incensed by my father and uncles unforeseen entrance if not the littlest bit glum. "You never said you had a boyfriend"

I roll my eyes and snicker at him again. I can't blame him for presuming Dad was my boyfriend as we both have the appearance of someone in their late teenage years. It makes me cringe when I imagine what I would resemble now if I hadn't have been mutated into vampire all those years ago. Sometimes, I visualize myself with a husband like my mothers, always bossing me around and acting before the marriage as if he is besotted with me whereas afterwards he would disregard me completely so he can create a new family who will be adored.

I was the one casted away in the bedroom so the others could design their perfect version of heaven, playing happy families and pretending that I was nonexistent. My father was the one who rescued me from that hell and brought me into their heavenly family – the heaven that doesn't include my former 'family'. I wouldn't alter the past for anything, this was my fate.

"Which one do you think my boyfriend is?" I inquest jokingly, positioning myself in front of him with my arms folded and a sweet smile on my lips. "Come on, Michael. Enlighten me" a smirk surfaces Michael's mouth as he comes to the realisation that I don't have the relationship he thought I had with them.

"Me, maybe?" I snigger at his teasing words and put my lips to his ear, preparing myself to utter more flirtatious messages that will soon enchant him into my manipulations. If I do this, it'll make his future easier and I can research him at the same time.

"We'll have to see about that" I whisper, as a gesture I offer him my hand to guide him to the motorbikes. "You ready for a good time?" Michael laces his fingers with mine, securely clasping our hands together. "Come on, lets get outta here!"

There is no turning back for him now. That look my father gave me signified something, a change.

It's time for Michael to join the family.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about the long time to update! I hope you all had a great Christmas and hope you enjoy this chapter as well :) have fun reading guys! **


	5. A Night For Change

It's the beginning of a new life for Michael, that look Dad gave me was undeniable – Michael's joining the family. Once Dad makes a decision on who is going to be a part of the family, he will execute it without fail in the very near future. My personality is still counterfeiting one of a flirtatious girl who desires nothing more than to be with Michael. I have to confess, there is something about him but my only aspirations at this precise moment are to force him into our pack and to keep him here with me for the rest of time. I continue to caper elatedly with my fingers plaited around Michael's, shepherding him to the horde of cloned motorbikes.

I've noticed a reaction from this event in Star who seems more disconsolate than usual. My guess is that I've exterminated that dim spark her and Michael had, replacing myself in her place and generating a more blazing spark. It would have never functioned between Michael and Star anyway, she's a half vampire and he's a human. Dad would have interfered in some shape or form and all hope for them would die with that interference. Star has that knowledge, and she knows I'm doing her a humble favour as well. She just chooses to neglect that fact. I'll have to discuss it with her later on; I'm too occupied in obeying my fathers' command.

"Where're we going?" Michael questions, halting abruptly and preventing any movement from me. I know I have to speed him up somehow; we've only got until sunrise to convert Michael into one of us and Dad isn't willing to endure any time wasted in a void.

I rotate around with my made-up coffee eyes wide and imploring him to follow the pack and I into the night. To tempt him further, I make myself incredibly proximate with his hefty frame.

"Somewhere," I inform him in an innocent yet playful voice "you'll have to come along to find out" Michael motions the palm of his hand so it's caressing my cheek where the wind has collided with my naturally glacial skin. He begins to lean down; I can't allow him to indulge in his cravings just yet. Doing that will destroy my fathers' plans.

My index finger emerges in the narrow gap between Michael and me where it lastingly pauses him from fulfilling his wish for a period of time until I see it fit for him to persevere. Michael snaps his eyes so they're open fully, gazing at me with bemusement. I slide my finger down to his chin and bring my lips so they're imminent, a miniscule gap between, with his, tilting his chin up to make him perkier.

"No" I sternly chide him with a simple response in order for my instructions to digest into his besotted human brain. Michael straightens himself with a thousand apologies gleaming from his crystal eyes. "Don't worry about it, Michael" A little smile surfaces on his mouth; I clutch onto his hand in relief and we pursue our short journey to the motorbikes.

"Mike! Wait up!" I roll my eyes in irritation as Michael and I are bound to temporarily conclude our steps because of the blonde-haired boy whose sense of fashion fails to impress me is scampering towards us. I just hope the bothersome Frog Brothers haven't influenced him so he believes the sincerity of my family's' brutal nature. "Mike, mom wants – " The young boy cuts his footsteps with stumbling following on once his eyes catch onto my presence. "She wants erm... she wants..."

"Sam, can't you see I'm busy?" Michael coolly asks him, folding his arms to exhibit his dominance between the two of them. I can predict Michael adapting very well to his eventual new being, he is already proving to adjust to abiding by rules made by those higher than him.

I could do with a strong person like him by my side; Star is too much of a weakling from my personal liking. I'm cautious of her activities because of our well-established sisterly bond though, and I am fond of her as a companion but I do find her weakness extremely aggravating at times.

"Coming, Michael?" Michael removes his dictating eyesight from his brother, causing a triumphant smile to create itself on my lips.

"Tell Mom I'm busy... tell her I'm hanging at the beach" Michael hastily lies to his brother with his eyes glued onto me. His brother tuts at him in annoyance, slouching his posture against the poster camouflaged wall that broadcasts hundreds of my meals disappearances. The wall provides hope that the people are still breathing, but at the same time, strikes fear into their hearts, making them think if their fate is the same.

"Busy down there with those girls, Mikey!" the kid ridicules, exaggerating the nickname given hugely. "See ya later, I'm gonna be at the comic store" Michael disregards where his brothers location will be for the night, pursuing after me as I abandon him to deal with his own dilemmas.

"Hey! Marilyn! Wait up!" Michael yells, finally catching up as he becomes equal to me, striding at the same pace. "Sorry about him, he's my brother"

"Shit, really? I thought he was your dad!" I gasp in sarcasm, slapping my hand over my mouth to add to the role of a stunned woman.

Michael laughs at my joke, though I can sense there is something disconcerting him. Later on I shall discover Michael's harrowing secret to what is really bothering him. However, right now, we have to get to the cave in order to make Michael one of us. I'm ecstatic to make him immortal, I've taken a liking to Michael's attitude and attachment to me, it's rather enjoyable to view and be a part of.

"Marilyn! Hurry up! Otherwise no noodles for you!" Uncle Marko yells from the bikes situated in front of the Boardwalk's entrance. Many times before we diminished him of his blood, the defending guard of The Boardwalk would be constantly ordering us to move the bikes. We don't have that issue any longer since the position of a vigilant guard has not been filled.

I grasp Michael's hand, and guide him over to the bikes at a hurried pace. After all, Dad is going to be growing anxious to get Michael back to the cave, and nobody is too keen of his impatient side.

"Whatever, Marko! I'll just steal them from you!" Marko sticks his tongue out at me, and is about to aid me onto his bike when Dad interrupts this normal ritual.

Both Marko and I snap our heads in sync, my thousands of dark ringlets whipping the transparent air as I do so, to face him. To my surprise, Star isn't on the back of Dad's bike – my gaze drifts to see her standing near to Michael who is now uninterested in Star's captivating beauty, but has now been seduced by mine.

"We wouldn't want our guest to be travelling alone now, would we? Marilyn, get on Michael's bike" Dad smirks at me, and winks slyly so Michael doesn't see.

I have no response to this but flashing a pleasant smile. Before I can saunter over to Michael, Laddie tugs at my shirt. I spin around, crouching down to make myself level with the child who I consider my brother.

"What is it, little dude?" Laddie gestures with his hand to get closer. I lean in more; Laddie presses his lips against my pierced ear.

"Are we gonna do some tricks on the new guy, Marilyn?" Laddie whispers with hope. I do what Laddie did, gesturing with my hand that he should come closer.

"Nah, not yet. We'll find someone else to do it on for now!" Laddie repeats his hand motion, causing me to snicker. He tucks strands of curls behind my ear, preparing himself to whisper more schemes.

"With bugs?" he asks, Laddie does make me laugh with his enthusiasm whilst escalating proud emotions inside of my stomach.

I nod to confirm that in the future Laddie and I will carry out our hilarious antics and wave goodbye before skipping back over to Michael who seems more than delighted in having me accompany him.

"Miss me?" I question sweetly, a smirk ascends on Michael's lips as I arrive in front of him, standing on my tiptoes with my hands clasped in front of my hips.

"Almost forgot how beautiful you are because of how long I hadn't seen you!" he says in a hushed voice, seeming to be just as playful as me. I find his skills in beguilement pitiful if not the slightest bit flattering. I have to mislead him into believing that I am enjoying his compliment though, if I don't then it shall demolish his fate my father has planned for him. In a way, I am enjoying it, watching men adore over me is rather amusing.

"Please, Michael, you're making me blush!" I giggle, masquerading my scorching cheeks away from his view. His fingers, quite slender for a man, hook onto the side of my hand, uncovering my cheek. "You wanna see me blushing?" Once again, Michael smirks – it is actually quite a handsome smirk. His full lips are a radiating feature he possesses.

"No, I wanna see your face" Michael inspects my eyes, gazing directly into them and inclines his head, his eyes slipping down once again.

Wolf-whistles distract him as he instantly snags back into a straight position. Though my father may be laughing along with the others, I can visibly perceive his infuriation over a man attempting to press his lips against his daughters'. Star is now leashed to his control, unfortunately she isn't as entertained as the others are, her face deflated by misery. I can't care less in all brutal honesty; she had her chance to swipe Michael's affection. She should have had the audacity to speak up earlier before I earned Michael's adoration.

"Time to sing the song!" Uncle Paul shouts teasingly, only to receive groans of displeasure. "Screw you guys, I'm gonna sing it anyway! Marilyn and Michael sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s – " Uncle Marko smacks Uncle Paul on the head with the back of his hand, pouffing up his brittle blonde hair even more. Laddie jeers him, sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Paul, do us all a favour and shut up! You're giving me a fucking headache!" Dad yells above the ruckus created by his energized family. Paul thrusts up his hands in a way of apology, Dad nods to accept it. "Now that we don't have to listen to that shit, let's go. Marilyn, get on"

I abide by his command, and with Michael's assistance I mount the midnight black motorbike. I encircle my arms around Michael's leather coated waist until my two hands attach at his soft cotton t-shirt where I can feel unmistakeable muscle bulging out from his stomach. Michael's athletic abilities will come in very effective when I arrives to the time of his first kill.

"Marilyn, where're we going?" Michael inquires, the mystery of the masqueraded location thrilling him shows in his pale blue eyes.

"For a ride!" I answer with a grin marking itself on my lips, the ride to Hudson's Bluff never fails to electrify me. Michael elevates an eyebrow, desiring for more details to be added to his lack of information. "Hudson's Bluff, just follow the others. If you get the hang of it, maybe you can win!"

Michael faintly smirks, realisation that my father's bike is too strong and powerful compared to his dawns on his facial features, his body language displaying the sadness of defeat.

"Have you seen that bike? I can't beat that" he sighs, marvelling the other bikes in envy.

"Sure you can, Michael. _I _think that you could" I whisper in his ear that will soon hold the allegiance to the pack.

The earring dangling from our ear is a vital component in who we are, it is an omen to others that we are not people they should challenge whether it's a battle to their deaths or a minor fight at the bar. It frightens them, but they don't acknowledge half of our secrets.

Michael smiles warmly, gunning his engine as a signal that he is ready to welcome the contest of overpowering my father in order to succeed the supreme victory of winning over little fragments of my heart. He will never beat my father though, nobody ever will - he is undefeatable.

"Marilyn tell you where we're going?" Dad interrogates suddenly, raising an eyebrow at Michael.

"Hudson's Bluff, right?" Dad begins to chuckle sinisterly, with Michael's response being a look of uncertainty. He snaps around to face me, prepared to ask something. "What's he laughing at?" he then mutters, not wanting Dad to hear him utter anything that questions his actions.

Unfortunately for Michael, my father has heard him, only his reaction is cackling rambunctiously instead of pinning Michael up to the brick wall by the collar of his shirt.

"Time to go! Hold on tight, Marilyn!" Dad whoops in eagerness for the events tonight. The others echo his howls of exhilaration, the engines grow into a boisterous eruption, it's almost time. Hoots and growls of the engine grow more vociferous. It's time – we speed off into the night!

The wind entangles itself in my masses of curls, beating my face and floating violently through the thin material of my striped shirt. This night is going to be one of the transformation of Michael – this night is dedicated to Michael. Our addition to the pack will be ours for eternity. Michael will be joining us – and he will join us tonight.


	6. Designing The Future

The howls of excitement echo through my ears. This is a night to remember. This is Michael's night. It will be a triumph. The howls are dedicated to him. Michael will drink the blood we have all allowed to slip down our dehydrated throats. The crimson substance with an iron essence will pillage him of his mortal life, but will be restored with immortality – liberty. He will roam the surface of this Earth for centuries to come with us, striking fear into the weak humans thumping hearts. Michael will never die unless a wooden stake conflicts with him. Whether the wooden stake endangers his subsistence on Earth or not, he will never deteriorate with age. He, like us, will be youthful forever. The stars will guide us in life, leading us to an everlasting celebration.

The wind entangles with my voluminous tresses, whipping my wind beaten face with glee. The howls of merriment continue to salute Michael as our noble mechanic steeds embark through the ominous forest, our friends, the murky shadows, rejoice with us as they encompass the gang consisting of five vampires, two half-vampires and a human. He won't be human for long though. It's only a matter of time before we reach our destination at our beloved cave.

Through the mist and shadows combining, I can see Michael's motorbike has become equivalent with my fathers. The two motorbikes have entered themselves in a spirited race: only one of the riders is aware of this though. Michael believes my father is challenging him, but the real purpose is to see how skilled Michael is when it comes to keeping up.

Dad frequently glances at me from the corner of his eye to endorse his own ease that I am doing just fine with a man who shall be joining us by twilight. I wink at him to alleviate his worries; it's then I capture a glimpse of Star. She dares to glower at me. It surprise me in all honesty how she constructed together such valour to do this. However, if interrogated later on, she will simply murmur a pitiable excuse before veiling herself until sunset the next day.

She is incensed. She wanted Michael, and wishes she had the courage to confront me about this matter. I can read these details, these irritated emotions, all from her mind. She isn't conscious of this ability, which is a benefit considering if Star was informed of such a talent possessed only by creatures stalking the night, she would go insane, barricading her thoughts from anyone and failing at the attempt. Star will talk to me later on, we both know that for a fact as I am the only one she can relate to in the pack. This isn't only because I am a female, but also because we had a very similar past. I can't feel any empathy for her though, even though if I could, I would. As for Michael, I have concluded one particular decision. Michael will be mine.

I like him. I believe he has good potential as all of his traits suggest this. From examining his thoughts earlier, he has had a troublesome past with a divorce ending his parents' marriage of eighteen years. He cares terribly for his mother and brother who shared a great deal of emotional torment from their fathers' actions. Michael also suffered, having to be the one who revealed everything about his father's third affair to his mother. It must have been hard. He blames himself and often ponders over whether he should have notified his mother of his father's betrayal. Currently, he is happy to be in my company. Likewise, I am overjoyed to be accompanying him on this journey. I will make his immortal life contented.

He finds me curious, and is intrigued by my whole demeanour and attitude. I am not one of the superficial girls he was so familiarized with in Phoenix. I do not bow down to his tall, sturdy frame, and will never surrender to a heap of tears just so he will forgive me if I make a fault. He never liked those types of girls in Phoenix and was constantly searching for a girl who was different from the others. According to his secretive thoughts, he has found her. In his mind, I am that girl.

_"Tell him to go faster" _Dad commands telepathically, fascinated to see what speed Michael can drive at before yielding. I press my lips against Michael's ear, his loose ringlets lightly thrashing my cheek.

"Faster, Michael!" I yell, my fingers clutching onto his newly bought leather jacket. He obeys me, accelerating the velocity of the motorbike. Michael wants to do this for me, to impress me. He desires to be educated of my most perplexing secrets. In his mind, if he goes faster, he will discover them.

_"Not fast enough, princess – more" _Dad orders once again, and once again, I holler demands into Michael's ear. _"That's fast enough now, my darling" _

Wait, what is he doing? He's putting himself in danger by hastening to speed to a different level, going beyond my father's expectations.

"Michael, slow down!" It's too late. The motorbike freezes! Suddenly, the whole atmosphere is hazy; the mist is vertigo, spiralling rapidly.

My head collides with the dusty ground, the particles of dirt ensnaring themselves in my curls. Footsteps dart over to me, but all I can see is Michael's concerned face towering over me. Then, my bleary eyes perceive my father's platinum blonde hair styled into a Mohawk charging towards us.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Michael trails on with an unplanned list of enquiries regarding certain injuries I may have sustained from the abrupt fall. His hands manoeuvre around my oval face, examining every possible place where a wound could have stroked. "God, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened" He hauls me close to his chest where he can inspect my head for any blood seeping cuts.

I lift my head, allowing my bottom lip to drag along his. Before he can seal a kiss that will cherished in the future, I will speak to prevent him from doing so. Our lips are touching, but I do not grant a kiss to graze upon them.

"No problem, Michael" I whisper, feeling the moonlight twinkle in my eyes to add to my seducing scheme. I subtract my presence from his, and saunter over to Dad whose thoughts are more than distressed. Thankfully, his features manifest a composed approach.

"You're riding with me" There are no disputes, arguing against my father's wishes is not an option. Michael catches up, becoming equal with me as Dad chaperons me with his hand enveloped around my waist over to the bikes. "Star, get off. You're riding with Michael" Star immediately obeys, practically leaping off the leading motorbike without a word. My father elongates his hand, ready to shelter Michael with his forgiveness. "No hard feelings, Michael"

Michael surveys his hand for a moment, but can't resist not shaking it as he fears if he does not make amends with my father, then he will lose me and never realize why I am remarkable to him. The two men smile briefly before a chuckling Dad escorts me to his bike, aiding to climb on. Michael does not say a word to Star, but instead keeps his vision on me until we depart the forlorn cliff where Michael could have met his premature demise.

_"Still joining the gang tonight, Big D?" _Marko pryingly asks through the communication of mind.

_"Don't call me that name again, Marko, otherwise I'll make it sure you're the next one going off that cliff"_ Dad grumbles with Marko's response being a meek apology. _"But yes, he is joining us" _

_"Marilyn seems to like him!" _Paul pitches in, childishly tittering away. Though annoying when having a discussion outside our minds, when all you can hear is Paul's laugher, famous in the pack for being incredibly maddening, it is twice as annoying.

_"God, Paul, not the laugh! Anything but that goddamn laugh" _I groan dramatically. _"He's hot though, and made a good impression on me so far. So yes, Paul, I do like him. Problem with that?" _

_"I do! Who's gonna be my riding buddy?" _Marko whines, pretending to weep. I have been Marko's companion when enjoying the serenity of driving motorbikes since we first ever purchased, well, stole, the motorbikes in the late 1970's. I would miss him, but I have some lessons to teach Michael.

_"Don't worry, Marko! I'll turn some other hot girl into a vampire for you!" _I assure him, to which Marko cheers happily.

_"Let's just focus on this one for now. It's all part of Max's plan" _Of course, Max. I should have known Max would have been something to do with all of this. I'm not complaining though. After all, I like Michael and am looking forward to being acquainted with more of his personality and classified secrets.

I am getting great pleasure from this grand plot Grandpa Max designed. We are nearing the cave where no one, not even the seagulls who avoid the perimeter at all costs, dares to encroach. The time is nigh. It's time for Michael to join the club – for eternity.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait! But here it is :D _

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review to let me know what you thought! _

_Thank you for reading :) _

_~VogueCharlotteVogue. _


	7. A Father's Lullaby

_Long time no see! But all's good now, Marilyn is back after a lengthy wait! Well, I decided to do a David PoV for once, show his view on everything. _

_ : No problem, thank you for the review and for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_rockinrolla1988: Thank you! I do try my best :'3 _

_Ghostwriter: Thank you! I'm so glad you love it! Enjoy the chapter :D _

_EvilFalconofDoom: Yup, Marilyn is all good, no injuries at all sustained :') _

_SkittleMachine: Haaay, dude! I haven't spoken to you in a while :O Well, since like, Thursday, I do believe? That's a long time for me though, I miss choo :'( I shall inbox tonight :D Enjoy the chapter, my dear! _

_Ooh, little shoutout for as well for Mrs. Ace Merrill for the suggestion of doing a David PoV. Also, check out their story: Confessions Of A Teenage Nothing. Missy Emerson, that character is just awesome. Read it if you have time :) _

_Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

**David PoV:**

I watch her access the cave, my daughter and the boy who will soon unwillingly enlist himself into my pack. She looks so much like her worthless mother, the same almond shaped cocoa brown eyes and ringlets of the identical colour gorging down to just above her hips. Stubborn, admittedly her tenacity can get infuriating to say the least, but she stands her ground, a trait I respect, one she inherited from me, her father. I observed her every movement from the hour I was turned to this moment where she entices a man who satisfies her. With an inward sigh, I can also confess I want this Michael to unite with my pack for Marilyn; she needs someone, someone other than me and her honorary uncles who can dote on her, a mate she can reciprocally cherish. I can tell she's attracted to him. There have been other suitors for her, but they failed the first test and screamed like hysterical little girls at the sight of worms writhing in their hands, vomited at the subtle gestures I made. Michael, he would have failed the first stage in the initiation if he hadn't of pounded my face with his fist. He interests me, and I know he has most definitely captivated the attention of my only daughter. She giggles away, contented and exultant. Though she may possess a cheerful disposition most of the times, that happy exterior exhibited through facial manifestations and the interior being emotions in which she stores in her motionless heart, allowing them to emerge for the benefit of that beautiful exterior, I haven't seen her to this degree of happiness for a long time.

Suddenly, my mind drifts into a thought, a memory of when I was a mortal, approximately in 1959, my darling Marilyn would have been one years old at the time. It was the final time I would be in the sunlight, feeling that blazing energy radiating from the glorious ball of spitting fire drowning into my ivory skin, the final time I would see Marilyn until sixteen years later.

_I watched her, my miracle created by myself and her mother, the most beautiful part of my life – my daughter. Her doe, earth coloured eyes, those irises the darkest shade of clement chocolate brimming with beauty and innocence, the flecks of gold shimmering in the millions of rays sent from the sun, they surveyed my fingers, each line engraved into them was followed by a plump, tiny thumb belonging to her. I grinned at that small, dark brow furrowed when confusion as I declined myself backwards to rest onto the dewy blades of grass, wondering where the fingers she was immersed so much in might have vanished to. With the brow creased, the soft contours in her face soon pursued. Inquisitiveness etched those contours, the desire to know where those fascinating fingers had gone to. She was an intelligent infant though, and soon grasped onto the fact I had lowered myself, those blushed-coloured lips crafting into a delectable smile, giggling contentedly at my presence, the same smile being reciprocated gleefully from me. _

_"Daddy's here, Marilyn!" I cheered, applauding for an incentive for her to crawl. She had recently mastered that skill, and had not ceased to exhibit her newly founded talent since. I was so proud of her, my heavenly and miraculous gift. "Come to Daddy, sweetheart!" In a chorus with me, her hands clapped joyfully, continuing to giggle enthusiastically. _

_"Da-da!" she squealed, stammering a little with each repetition due to her excitement until she was able to say the word eloquently. As she crawled up my torso in a fuchsia cotton dress with white embroidery in a floral vine pattern around brimming the neckline, her petite hands compressing onto the layer of cotton shielding my skin from the sun before situating herself on my chest, she babbled eagerly to replicate the voice on the radio. "Daddy!" _

_The little attempts at the words made my heart lukewarm with pride. She was mine, my child, my daughter. _

_"That's right, sweetheart, Daddy's here, and always will be" I tenderly kissed her forehead, consenting her to grab the fingers she adored to examine further. My little Marilyn Cecilia Hayworth, the fourteen month year old child fuelled by curiosity and a yearning to be educated of each of her surroundings, my darling angel. _

_She was mine, and will be for the rest of time, that was the only thought I could muse over – she was mine. My precious daughter, my Marilyn. _

I snap out of this thought, chuckling to myself at how that tiny human being was so engrossed with those fingers. My stone blue eyes manoeuvre over the gloved hands, almost as fascinated as Marilyn was that day. I can't help but to peruse over what she found so interesting about them. Young human minds find even the most insignificant aspect of another being appealing though, it is their nature, their education in the dawning of life. Such idiotic beings are mortals, thankfully Marilyn isn't one of them. I kept my promise intact, Marilyn is now mine, and even when my plan works well where she will this Michael's, she will be. Biologically we are father and daughter, according to the blood through our insufferable sire, we are pack mates. A bond like that, a mixture of human and vampire, is something nobody can break. My plan is to add Michael to my pack in order for Marilyn to find someone to keep her company. I know she has been lonely, that teenage mentality desiring a masculine mate, or as mortals refer them to, 'a boyfriend'. First courting will commence, then a sturdy mate bond. Before anything though, Michael will transform into one of us. Of course, it is only instinctive for him to panic at first, but he shall attune himself to this life. Not like he has a choice, I want Marilyn to be happy, and if he will make her happy, she will have him.

I join the others in the cave, glancing at the wine bottle possessing the blood of a vampire, the same elderly blood Marilyn imbibed twelve years prior. Regal rubies and prestigious jewels encrust it, a decoration that has intrigued the former mortal mind of every person looming inside this room. Michael will be no doubt beguiled by its sheer splendour, an advantage to us once again. He will turn tonight, and after that, the rest of his schemed future will await him.


End file.
